


When you said camping, this wasn't what came to mind

by vivacaine



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivacaine/pseuds/vivacaine
Summary: Edward builds a fort.Written for the Joplittle Prompt Week from Gigi_Sinclair's prompt "camping". It's not exactly that, so I hope you don't mind!
Relationships: Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	When you said camping, this wasn't what came to mind

"What are you doing?" 

After coming home from shopping, Tom entered their small living room to find the love of his life on his hands and knees, ass in the air, under a pile of blankets. 

"Making a fort," came the muffled reply, followed by shuffling before Edward peaked his head out from what was presumably the fort's entrance. "It's not ready yet, so you can't come in." This point was punctuated by Edward dramatically pulling the front edges of the blankets together, the closest thing to a closed door a structure made of cushions and throw blankets could get. 

"Child," Tom muttered fondly, rolling his eyes with a grin. Edward could be adorable when he wanted to be and apparently the mood struck this afternoon. 

"Will you let me in if I make some tea?"

"... Maybe." 

Ten minutes and two cups of tea later, Tom was allowed access to the fort. Edward had clearly spent the whole morning constructing it. Every blanket, cushion, sheet and pillow had been used. The floor was comfortably padded and a set of battery operated string lights had been woven into the makeshift walls. Edward's laptop was set to the side, softly playing music from one of Tom's favourite playlists. 

"This is amazing. I can't believe you made this when I was gone."

Tom's pale blue eyes sparkled in the low light of the fairy lights. Looking at him like this, relaxed and happy, Edward had never seen anything more beautiful. Instead of saying anything he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Tom's lips. He tasted like milky tea and home.

"What was that for?" Tom smirked, a slight colouring to his cheeks.

"Can't I just kiss you for no reason?" Edward countered, matching his smirk with one of his own. 

"I suppose so. But I should be the one kissing you, you did build me a castle after all."

"It's hardly a castle…" Edward began, self conscious.

"It is to me." Tom captured him with a steady gaze that brooked no argument. Any time Edward began to self deprecate Tom called him out on it. It was never chastising, always gentle yet firm. It helped Edward believe that maybe he was worthy of Tom's love. God or whoever was up there listening knew he was trying to be. 

"I wanted to take you camping when the weather got nicer. But since we can't go anywhere now I thought this would have to do."

Ever since the country went into lockdown they hadn't been anywhere more exotic than the supermarket down the road. They'd both appreciated the extra time together working from home benefitted them and definitely made the most of it but it was getting harder and harder to be romantic when the furthest they could go together was the length of the apartment.

"This is more than enough, love," Tom replied. 

The love that shone through him was too much for Edward. He looked away and busied himself with his half empty teacup. "I just wanted to do something nice for you. I think we both needed it."

"You always know just what to do," Tom said softly, reaching out to Edward to take his cup from him and set it aside. Taking his hand in his, he brought it to his lips and kissed his knuckles. Edward swallowed around the lump in his throat. Even after being together for as long as they have been, he still sometimes felt old anxieties resurface. 

"Next time it'll be in a real tent. Under real stars."

Tom smiled, carding his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck to draw Edward in for a kiss. 

"I have everything I want right here, love.I don't need to go anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle. It's my first time posting on AO3. 
> 
> I haven't written properly for fandom in years. I'm super rusty.


End file.
